


Not too late (to find a home)

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Consensual Mind Control, Declarations Of Love, Dom Charles Xavier, Dom/sub Play, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Top Charles Xavier, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: After defeating En Sabah Nur Erik comes back with Charles to help rebuild the mansion. There are more things that could possibly be rebuilt, but first the two of them need to find the courage to speak out loud.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Not too late (to find a home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> Beta read by [FlightInFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame), thank you!
> 
> In this universe we pretend that there was no cringey and unnecessary plot with Magda and Nina, so Erik doesn't have the past trauma to deal with. For the fluff sake.

How fortunate it was already summer and kids could just set a camp and pretend that it’s all a big adventure, but not a scary one like an ancient mutant-god trying to destroy all civilization, but more in line of swimming in the lake with your clothes on and eating sausages straight from the fire. Of course I couldn’t camp with them and Hank’s rant about my health was not needed in the slightest. I had my own mind and even if it was a bit fried lately it still was more potent than most others. Students were left under the care of my trusted friends so I shouldn’t worry about them, and they should not worry about me. Maybe it was really for the best if they were not seeing me for a bit.

All was good until I got to the nearest hotel... and I really should have expected this, but for so long I lived in my renovated house the small detail of wheelchair accessibility flew from my mind. Of course it won’t be like with Erik in ’62. Hank would kill me for sleeping in the conditions the two of us used to and honestly, my body would probably kill me too. It was humiliating really, and very unwelcome in times I thought I came to terms with my disability. But there was nothing I could do, not really.

“We can go to another hotel” said Hank angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t be absurd, it’s the closest one to the school and hospital and it’s not like I’m going to live there forever. Erik, if you could help me with the stairs?”

It was the end of this pointless argument. Later though, when I was lying flat in an uncomfortable bed and counting nails in the opposite wall I regretted it. Perhaps it was a miscalculation on my side, but of course Erik was necessary for rebuilding the school, Raven was rounding up the kids and Hank refused to leave those two alone with students, even if he seemed torn. But I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, no need to look over me like I’m a toddler or a senile granddad. I was just bored. Probably shouldn’t use my telepathy so soon after I overextended myself so much, but honestly I felt fine, so it was all right.

Erik and Jean were going over the blueprints again and I could sense undeniable logic that if they built my room first, I won’t be staying at the unsuitable hotel anymore. So that’s why they agreed on that so quickly. I sent them a gentle reprimand, because they should be rebuilding the whole house and that was more important, but then Erik sent me back irritated “it’s your house” so I didn’t pester them longer, just quietly admired their work together. Really, my best friend and my almost-daughter were cooperating so seamlessly it was a pleasure to watch. Of course part of that was Jean’s telepathy, so she could better coordinate their work, but still it looked impressive.

“That’s very nice of you, my friend, but shouldn’t you be working on accommodations for my students?”

Erik looked up from the lift he started constructing when I was still in my way from the hospital. The main structure of the house was rebuilt, but most of it still looked like a construction site with only my room and adjacent bathroom meeting the standard of living conditions. It was still not what it used to be, but it had all the basics I unfortunately needed to function. And now the lift.

“How do you expect to get to your room if not by a lift?” asked Erik, returning to work.

“Oh, I’m sure we would come up with something.”

“For God's sake, Charles!”

I just grinned at my friend’s exasperation, but I accomplished what I wanted. It was just rude that he would still work when I was here and I was extremely bored. Surely I earned some pampering after all those events in Cairo? Not to mention I was left alone in a hotel while everyone else was here together, in a good company.

“I’d like to go to my room now, but since you’ve not built the lift yet I think we should work out something temporary,” I said.

“I’m literally an hour and a half from finishing.”

“I really need to go to my room this very second, I’m sorry my dear.”

As soon as the door closed behind us I grabbed Erik’s collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He came easily, fitting his knees on the both sides of the wheelchair and I felt him blocking it in one place. I got my greedy hands on his waist just in time, he tried to pull off but I didn’t let go. Erik arched one eyebrow in such an utterly Erik gesture I wanted to weep.

“I’m sure you’d appreciate it if I showered first?”

He had a point, but...

“No. I’m not letting you go.”

“Bed?”

“Not letting you go ever again.”

He sighed and relaxed in my arms again. I could feel he didn’t really want to move either.

“Didn’t you have something important to do in your room?”

“I have. You.”

Erik snorted into my arm.

“Very smooth, Professor.”

“That’s how I am now, incredibly smooth.”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Erik tensed again and looked into my eyes. You wouldn’t need a telepath to feel guilt radiating from him and I was having none of that. Begrudgingly I took one hand from his waist and cupped his face.

“We had this conversation already.”

“No, we had you talking at me about how I shouldn’t feel guilty. I know that’s how you imagine conversations, but I have to disappoint you.”

Good to know that his ability to argue with me while sitting on my lap was still there. Even if I wanted it gone right now, it was still one of the reasons I loved this man for so long.

“It was not your fault,” I repeated my earlier sentiment. “If you have any objections to that statement we can discuss them, but do we really need to do it now?”

I moved my other hand lower and cupped his ass. Erik reacted as eagerly as always, angling his body so it wouldn’t be obvious he’s pressing into my palm.

“You’re trying to distract me,” he complained.

“Distract mighty Magneto with such cheap tricks? With his will like steel and iron discipline? Would I even-“

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Xavier!”

I knew when to stop talking and focus on the work at hand. Quite literally when I held Erik’s ass still and attacked his belt with the other. Predictably he tried to squirm away.

“Right to the business?”

“A moment ago you wanted me to hurry up,” I reminded, aware that if Erik didn’t want me to unbuckle the belt I wouldn’t be able to, no matter how hard I tried.

“Maybe I just wanted you to stop with those obscene insinuations?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Finally I shoved a hand into Erik’s pants and his breath hitched noticeably. He was looking at me from the half closed eyelids, but didn’t move to either stop me nor help. I squeezed lightly his already half hard cock, that made him squirm.

“So, you’re going to leave me all the work?” I asked.

“Didn’t you mention something, ah- about doing me, if I recall?”

I squeezed a bit harder.

“Are you sure you’re going to be bratty with my hand right where it is now?”

In response I felt my watch constrict noticeably.

“I don’t know. Are you sure about that metal thing around your wrist?”

It could be a legitimate threat, I’ve seen Erik amputating people’s hands with their watches or jewelry, but I felt that light playfulness underlying every word. That’s why I knew it was safe to press, quite literally so. I pushed at his ass with my free hand and made him grind himself on the arm he was holding in place. I took pride in how he needed to hold onto the back of my chair. He left my watch alone.

Erik fitted against me so perfectly as I had my fill of touching and fondling. He let me drain all tension from his frame to the point he was just a boneless heap on my lap, his breath tickling at my collarbone in an uneven rhythm. I knew that now he ceded all of the control and would do anything I asked him to, trusting it won’t be anything that could hurt him. To have this trust and understanding after so long going without it – that was intoxicating, and I realized how lonely I was all the time we were separated. As far as I could tell, the same was true for Erik as well.

He was such a hard and uncompromising man, to see him letting someone else take control was a precious gift that I’d never take for granted. I could be a leader, but I never liked forcing people to bend to my will - telepathy made it so easy, but since childhood I was very careful to never overuse this power. But having it granted without even working on this… No, I certainly worked for the trust and friendship we had, even if sometimes it seemed hopeless. What we had now was just the effect of a solid foundation we built a long time ago. I’d like to raise something more permanent with Erik, but it needed to be our mutual decision, not me pressing him into settling into a life he never wanted.

All I could do was to drink greedily from the moments like this, engraving them inside my mind, because who knows how long they’ll need to sustain me this time. But I couldn’t think of Erik leaving, not when I got him back so recently. I gently kissed his temple, his cheekbones and eyelids that fluttered closed. He was always handsome, but like that he was beautiful. I didn’t know how it portrayed me, that I found vulnerability the most attractive trait in someone’s demeanor.

“Charles.”

_ What is it? _ I asked, too preoccupied with nibbling at his throat to use my mouth for something as unnecessary as speaking. With one hand sneaking under his shirt i gently scratched at his back, and he arched like a cat, just in a more erotic way.

“We really should move to bed,” Erik answered, even if he did nothing to back off.

_ No. _

“It’s comfortable.”

Regretfully I left his skin, and licked my lips just when I knew he’s watching. Erik shivered.

“I’ll take you to bed, darling,” I promised. “Just not yet.”

“So sure I’ll want to get to your bed later?”

I knew he’s joking, but I didn’t like how close to my insecurities it hit. Even so, I didn’t want to show that particular hangup right now. With a faked confidence I grabbed his chin and turned his face right towards me.

“It’s the only real bedroom with a real bed here, and you might be interested in ditching the tent sooner rather than later.”

“I might,” he agreed. “But I’m afraid you need to be a bit more convincing, Professor.”

So it was now my job to coax him into the bed he wanted to get to moments ago? Since I was already holding his head right next to mine, I jumped on the occasion to kiss him deeply, thrust my tongue into his mouth the same way I’d like to with his ass, if not for the position. The only sound he was able to make was a muffled moan, but it wasn’t voicing a protest of any kind. He grabbed at my shoulders, and I held him by the back of the head and his ass. When we parted his eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide, and lips slick and reddened. He had that easy grin he only showed with me, and looked almost carefree.

I dragged his head back by the hair and came back to biting his shoulder, what he had rudely interrupted me from before. Only a moment later I realized I should have asked before going rough, but one peek into Erik’s mind revealed that he was even more excited at the secure grip I had on him, and with every sting to his scalp. I heard him pant, and he squirmed a bit, just to feel a tug on his hair.

_ You want it rough? _ I asked.

His breath hitched, but at the same time I felt from him a tingle of embarrassment over admitting it aloud.  _ Yes. _

_ Very well. _ I let go of his hair and he reacted with a half-hearted protest, but then I moved to his hips and dragged his opened pants down as far as I could, effectively restricting his movement, since I wouldn't be letting him stand and undress himself. I admired his cock as the piece of art it was: already hard and flushed for me, at the tip wet with precome. I rubbed the head with my thumb, and Erik tried to unsuccessfully stop his hips from thrusting. I dragged a finger through the liquid, looked up right into Erik’s wide eyes, and licked it clean. Erik let out a very desperate sound.

“Could you stop teasing?” he asked with an unsteady voice.

“If you’re asking so nicely…”

I licked my whole hand this time, and with my spit as the only lubrication, I started to wank him at a rough, aggressive pace. Erik let his head fall onto my shoulder and was giving out soft gasps with every breath. It was by no means very skillful, but Erik was apparently just as needy as me at the moment. With the other hand I held onto his hips to keep him in place, but then shifted my grip, sliding a finger between his asscheeks, and lower until I could rub at the wrinkled skin of his hole. Erik shuddered with his whole body and gripped at me even tighter.

“Charles!”

The hand I had on his ass was dry and rough, but apparently that touch bordering on uncomfortable was all that he needed. With his hips freed he could thrust into my hand at the pace I set, and it set him again and again grinding against my dry fingers, but I never let them penetrate. Erik came all over my hand and shirt with a short cry, and I stroked him much gentler this time up to the moment when he was squirming with overstimulation. He sagged against me with his warm, boneless weight, and I delighted in the pure, blissed out mindscape I knew so well. Erik was so unaware and defenceless like that, and I felt privileged to be there for him in those short moments when he let himself lower his guard. I couldn’t believe anyone could breach such fragile trust.

I desperately wanted to calmingly pat his hair, that I tousled myself not that long ago, but none of my hands were clean enough and I knew Erik wouldn’t thank me if I tried. After he came back to himself at least, now he would probably not even blink at whatever I wanted to do with him. I was not going to try it. But slowly he resurfaced, blinked at me lazily, his mind calm. Without breaking eye contact he slid off my lap to the floor, wasn’t shy to move my legs a bit so there was space for him, slowly dragged his hands against my sides and it was my turn to hitch my breath and shiver. After the accident sensitivity heightened on the parts that regained feeling, and to feel confident and unhurried movement of Erik’s hands like that… it was something else. A needy sigh escaped me.

“Now you’re teasing.”

“Am I?” he asked. He was and he knew it very well.

“Darling.”

He gave me that self satisfied smirk, but reached to undo the buttons of my shirt. I helped him to get rid of it, and moments later I had his hands on my naked skin. Erik wasn’t teasing anymore, he kneeled between my legs to reach better, and began to kiss and lick every inch of uncovered skin. I gasped and before I even thought my hands were already in Erik’s hair, guiding his head to where I wanted. A feeling of a slight distaste crossed his mind, but not nagging enough to stop him, so he pushed it from his mind immediately. I was egotistically glad of this, as he reached my nipples to suck and scratch at them only changing sides.

I was never the one to stay quiet during the moments of intimacy, so I told him partly in voice, partly in mind how perfect he looked like that. So devoted but peaceful, with his eyes closed and eyelashes caressing my skin, like for a short amount of time he was granted his benediction. It was elating to be the sole focus of that gentle attention. There was a special sort of intimacy between us in that moment, that I was afraid to name.

I came breathlessly, as Erik sucked and licked at my earlobe, and gently massaged my nipples with his thumbs. It was no longer a feeling like I had before the paralysis, but not worse, just different. Erik held me in his arms, as I came slowly from my high. Hands still in his hair, I petted him gently, since it was a cause lost anyway.

“Shower,” murmured Erik against my skin, but did nothing to get up. “And then bed.”

“I’m glad you decided to join me.”

He looked up at me, bright eyes lazy and comfortable.

“Or I can go wash in the lake and sleep in a tent.” Instinctively I tightened my grip a bit. The mere idea of Erik going out from this room looking like that only made me discover a possessive streak in myself. He smirked at me. “But I think you convinced me to stay.”

We washed, an unhurried affair when he let me atone for my past wrongdoings by gently washing his hair, as he kneeled in front of my bench. I accused him of making me do all the work again, and he just hummed. It hit me with a full force how much I love this man, even more with all that time and history that seemed insistent on getting us apart. I loved him with a heart wrenching clarity, but I hid that knowledge deep down, like a precious gem that could be tainted by looking at it in the light.

I guided him to the bed, but instead of jumping on each other again, I let him sleep, and he used this opportunity almost instantly. He must have been so tired, and yet he tried to work on a lift for me past his own exhaustion. There was only so much I could do to protect him. Erik would leave, I knew it. Sooner or later, but there was nothing I would do to stop him. He had so many people that had tried to control and manipulate him already that even with the best intentions I couldn’t do that to him.

I know he could even be happy here, with me. He could help mutants that were struggling to control their powers, he could be good with children, he could ensure that everyone here was protected, and that would make him happy. But life taught me that sometimes loving someone means letting them go their own way. I was unwilling to let go of my dream too, after all, so now all I could do is to care for them whenever I got that opportunity.

I cared for Erik the only way he let me, guarding him in his sleep, fending off whatever nightmares still troubled him after years and years of hardships. I knew that this was the only place he really allows himself to rest, so I again felt just privileged to be the one here, holding him when he slept.

“No, darling. The 35H panel goes on the opposite wall and you’re putting it upside down.”

Erik shot me an exasperated look, as I sat in the middle of the soon-to-be Cerebro room and oversaw his work.

“Aren’t you too comfortable here?”

“I’m the right amount of comfortable, but it won’t hurt if you build us a ceiling, dear.”

I didn’t have to see him rolling his eyes, but he went back to securing the panel he was currently levitating in the right place this time.

“You don’t have to tell me where all those pieces go.”

“Well, I obviously have to, since you were putting this one-”

“You don’t have to  _ tell _ me, Charles.” He looked at me over his shoulder again. “At least not with your  _ voice _ .”

It took me a moment to realize what he was insinuating.

“Oh. You’d let me...?” I made a gesture against my temple.

“I would make things quicker, don't you think?” he asked with a playful glint in his eyes. “I could maybe even build you a ceiling before dinner.”

_ Like this? _ I slipped into his mind and curled around those familiar warm thoughts just as easily as if I always belonged here. Erik hummed contently and came back to work, and so close as our minds were, I couldn’t hide from him, that this particular spot gave me a front view on his shapely ass in a pair of tight, dark jeans.

“You’re supposed to guide me,” he reminded me lightly.

I showed him one by one where all parts of the Cerebro main construction went, and looked as he stayed in the middle of the room, working without even lifting a finger. It was a mesmerizing view, how much he mastered his gift through all those years. Of course that was nothing to what he showed in Cairo, holding the whole world in an iron grip of his will, but just the sole fact of seeing him so comfortable in manipulating metal was a thing of beauty. He could have easily lifted my chair and parked it right next to him, or even floated it so I was right in line with his eyes, a perfect height to drag him into a kiss.

“I wouldn’t even dare to touch your chair like that.”

Of course he heard everything, telepathy is a double edged sword, just like any other gift.

“Like that? And in other ways you would?”

Now he turned around to fully face me, and he was grinning. He thought very vividly of crossing the wide expanse of the room and getting into my lap, just the same way we did the day before. I cursed the person who taught him how to project his thoughts so clearly. (It was me).

“I thought we were working?” I asked with only a little bit of breathlessness.

“I am working. You, I have no idea what you’re doing here besides rummaging through my mind.”

_ Rummaging. As if I was not invited. _

_ I didn’t say you were sneaking in. _

“Just insinuated you don’t want me here.”

Erik was just answering, but got brazenly interrupted.

“Oh my God, can you two stop doing that??”

We both looked to the entrance, where Raven stood with her hands on her hips, but she looked more amused than indignant.

“Doing what?” I asked innocently. I can’t have my sister suspecting I’m doing something indecent. But she looked at me with her no-bullshit face.

“Having only half of the conversation aloud. This or eyefucking.”

I couldn’t help blushing slightly, even if we probably were, in fact, eyefucking.

“What are you doing here anyway?” asked Erik, who had fortunately a better poker face than me.

“I’m looking for Hank, but I guess you wouldn’t notice a whole circus passing right next to you.”

I quickly reached out with my telepathy.

“He’s by the lake, teaching children why stone skipping works.”

“Thank you.” she turned around ready to leave and I hoped it would be the end of this, but no. “I’ll make sure you’re not interrupted anymore.”

“Raven!”

But she was already gone. I glanced at Erik who was regarding me with an inscrutable impression, but fortunately I didn’t detect any distress from his mind.

“You don’t want people to know?” he asked.

In all honesty I’d never expected such a question from Erik.

“Ah… I didn’t think you want anyone to know?”

With his carefully crafted public persona I always assumed that he doesn’t want anyone to see his kinder side. And what was our relationship anyway? Old friends? Arch enemies? Lovers?

“There are a lot of things I’m ashamed of in my life,” said Erik softly, “but you’re not one of them.”

I suddenly felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, and I had no air in my lungs anymore. Quickly I blinked away tears that threatened to spill.

“Oh, Erik.” Words that fell from my mouth were no louder than a whisper. He smiled in that gentle way that made all my attempts in controlling myself go all into waste.  _ Come here _ , I asked.

He went just as if he was only waiting for me to say it. With his long gait he crossed the unnecessarily wide empty space between us and I reached for him like a drowning man for air, as if we weren’t spending every minute in each other’s presence for a day and a half right now. But I still didn’t feel like I caught up with all those years I didn’t see him, and now the urge was just too strong. On his part too, as I could tell through the link connecting us. What broke me completely was the infinite gentleness in which he held my face with his hand and carefully wiped tears that apparently managed to escape.

_ My love _ , I sent before even thinking, and his steel-grey eyes fluttered closed, like he needed to process the feeling contained in that little endearment.

“I should have said something earlier,” said Erik quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

I reached for his hands, rough and calloused but still so painstakingly careful with me. And I knew that it’s not coming from apprehension over my disability, but from a place much deeper. I held his hands open and palms up to kiss each one softly, his breath hitched for a moment.

“I’ve never stopped caring about you,” he said with his eyes cast down, towards our joined hands. “And never wanted you to be hurt.”

“I know, my dear. But I sometimes make decisions that put me into danger and that’s not your fault or responsibility.”

But he adamantly shook his hand and refused to look up.

“I hurt you  _ myself _ .”

Now it was my turn to reach for his face and turn it up. The amount of regret and self-loathing made my heart constrict painfully, and I wasn’t sure how much it’s going to endure at that pace.

“You never hurt me.”

“I don’t need to be coddled, Charles,” he responded with bitterness. “I  _ paralyzed you _ for life, I almost killed you in DC, and now I left you in the hands of a mad god. Just how can you say I never hurt you, even if it's all I’m capable of doing!”

Erik’s emotions had always been strong and violent in a way I found difficult to deal with, and yet infinitely alluring. His raging hatred and vindictiveness were always directed outwards: to Shaw, to government, to human authorities; but now it seemed to build up inside and not finding any vents, headed inwards.

“What about all the good things you brought me?” I asked. “And about the times it was me who hurt  _ you _ .”

He looked at me with a heartbreaking hope, but it was clear how much he wanted to put it down. He shook his head, but didn’t break my hold on him.

“When would you ever do that?”

_ I hurt you by pushing you away, even if I knew how hard you would take that. Even when you told me we belong together. Instead I left you in the prison… no matter if you were guilty or not, but I didn’t even check this. I let you down many times. _

“How is this even close to what I did!?”

I couldn’t stand how he downplays his own hurt, while fixating on mine. And I know that I’m at least partly to be blamed for this.

_ In Cuba it was an accident, in DC you never  _ intended  _ to threaten my life, and now you weren't completely yourself. Compared to you, I did everything with premeditation, I made decisions that I regret and had a lot of time to change it, but never did, just left you hurting. I consider it worse that anything you could do on the spur of the moment. _

I knew he did not agree, and his stubbornness was both the thing I loved and hated in him. Passionate and devoted, he never let go even of things that were actively harmful to him. After all at first I fell in love with a man who tried to stop a submarine, even if it were to kill him in the process.

“My love,” I said aloud but still softly. “My love, can we just forget about it all and start anew, without guilt or expectations? I just want you to be here, with me… Only if you want it too.”

He closed his eyes and for a moment I feared that after all we didn’t want the same thing, but when he looked at me again there was so much care in his eyes I couldn’t mistake it for anything else.

“I do,” he said. “I want to be with you, however I can.”

I couldn’t help it anymore, I dragged him even closer and just embraced him as tightly as I could. He sighed contently and rested his head against my shoulder, hands right above the line where the sensations in my lower body faded away.

“I need to get back to work,” he remembered, but didn’t lift himself up from his place.

“I’m sure you can do it from here, can you? There’s no point in you staying so far away if you can do it all with a flick of your finger.”

“Flatterer.”

“Always. but I can help you with this, if you want.”

“Hmmm?”

I reached through him, using his gift as if it was my own, lifting and placing the missing panels right where they should go. Erik didn’t even need to open his eyes to see what he’s doing, and I felt how comfortable he is with letting me access his metallokinesis through him. It was the level of acceptance of my telepathy no one had ever shown me before, and Erik of all people should have the most reason to keep people from messing with his mind. He trusted me that much.

_ Of course I trust you _ , he sent.  _ I may just not trust myself sometimes. _

That was probably the most vulnerable admission I ever heard from him. I hugged him closer and calmingly dragged my fingers through his short hair, which made him relax visibly.

_ You are a good man. I told you this before, and I’m telling you now. _

I felt his disagreement, but also that he was tired and didn’t want to breach that topic, but felt obliged to. I kissed the crown of his head, sending reassurance.

“Rest, darling. We don’t have to speak of it at all, or at least now.”

He struggled to let go, but I managed to get him to settle against me again, using only my hands and voice, not telepathy. Calmly I finished working on the Cerebro room and I thought that I could use working like that a bit more often, having Erik’s dozing off mind and warm body right next to me.

“You just need a cat.”

“You’re the best cat I could have ever dreamt of, darling.”

The mansion was finished. Of course there were things to do over the next few months, but for now there was space for its inhabitants, namely staff and students, and that was all I desperately needed right now. I had my children accommodated and could start with preparations to reopen the school. I was happy that things were coming back to normal, and yet.

I knew the moment when Erik would decide to leave was coming closer every day, he was getting anxious without having a task to perform. I tried to soak in his presence as much as I could but the upcoming parting of our ways weighted heavy on those moments. The worst part was that he seemed to notice something was changing, but said nothing, and I didn’t feel comfortable enough to check in his mind. I wondered if it will be another decade till we meet again.

My dread finally peaked when Erik found me in the basement floor of the mansion, where Hank’s labs and Raven’s danger rooms were situated. As if avoiding him could postpone the inevitable. I could hear that there was resolve in his mind and mentally I cursed myself for not spending even more time with him, to gather those precious memories that will need to sustain me for a long time. I looked up, as he stood a few steps away and looked as anxious as I was.

“You’re going,” I stated rather than asked. “Is there a way I could convince you to stay?”

I was probably naive to even ask. Erik smiled a tiniest bit and it gave me an irrational hope for a short moment. Then he said it lightly almost like an afterthought:

“You’re a psychic, aren’t you? You could convince me to do anything.”

It was even worse that just having my hope crushed, it was Erik denying that he ever trusted me in the first place. I averted my gaze, feeling only bitter. It was my own damn fault for believing that things could change just like that.

“I would never abuse your trust like that,” I said sincerely.

I expected some swift response, but when it didn’t come I looked at him again, found him considering me with furrowed brows. I would never predict his next words:

“Even if I asked?”

For a long moment I waited for Erik to reveal the point of the game he was playing, but he seemed honestly waiting for my answer.

“Why would you do that?”

He hesitated, but then raised one hand to his temple.

“Why won’t you see for yourself?”

It was the clearest invitation I could ever imagine, and yet I was wary. I settled hands on my lap and looked at Erik cautiously.

“Erik, my dear. You don’t owe me anything.”

“You think that’s because of an obligation?”

“I see no other reason.”

Now he seemed impatient.

“So come in, Charles.”

Having no other option I slided into the outskirts of his consciousness.

_ My love _ , I said gently,  _ you had your mind violated before. Apocalypse may not have been a telepath, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t manipulate you. And I won’t be hurting you that way or any other. If you want to go, I would never force you to stay. _

_ And you want me to go?  _ he asked warily, and at first I could only stare at him incredulously, my mind giving it away instantly.

“Why do you even  _ think _ of this?” I demanded aloud.

_ You seemed distant lately. I can see that you have enough of me and want me gone. _

“ _ No! _ ” I screamed both aloud and with my mind, making Erik flinch. I wanted to grab him, but he was too far and I could do it only with my mind.  _ Of course I don’t want you to go! But however much I want you here and with me, I would never act against you and hold you here by force, telepathically or not. I’m  _ not _ like En Sabah Nur. If you come to me, it’s your own decision. If you stay, it is your own decision. I won't influence this. I can only assure you, that you’re very much wanted here, with me. _

I knew I needed to give him some space to process that information. I withdrew a bit and just looked as he’s analyzing my words with his brow furrowed. I reinforced my reassurances with as much honesty as I could gather, but that was all I’d done telepathically. I couldn’t help anxiety creeping up my battered spine, but I didn’t dare to even peek into Erik’s mind.

“So you want me to stay?” he asked finally and I couldn’t believe that even needed clarifying.

“Yes, I very much want you here.”

Something shifted in his eyes, but I didn’t know if I could deal with any more hope right now. But he seemed to intensely focus on something, and then it hit me:  _ using my telepathy to guide him back to my room, making him undress himself and then me, him kneeling still on the floor against my bed, me using his mouth, his ass, his hands, his cock… _ I gasped for air trying to regain composure as I realized that it all was Erik, projecting very precisely into my mind. He looked at me with both hunger and anxiety.

“You… want this?” I asked weakly. right now I was really grateful that psychological stimulation wasn’t really a thing for me anymore, otherwise it would be very awkward…

_ Don’t make me say it aloud _ , sent Erik pleadingly.

_ I just need your clear consent before I do anything, and remember that whenever you are uncomfortable or want it to end- _

_ You have my full consent. And I should have asked you about this first… _

Finally I understood what Erik wanted. He was alone and by himself for so long, and as a leader, or an icon… There was nobody with him that could make him relax, and certainly not someone he trusted so much to leave everything in their hands. He just wanted some rest, and I was the only person that could grant him this. I felt an overwhelming wave of affection hitting me, as I listened to his thoughts, it was almost enough to bury the sorrow I felt for him, and how harshly the world had treated him. Again in such a short period of time I found myself at the verge of tears and had to fight to keep my composure. I straightened in my chair.

_ My love _ , I sent with confidence that made Erik shiver,  _ I want you to go to my room, lock the door and undress. I will come to you. _

I heard his breath hitching, but more importantly, a telltale wave of excitement that almost rendered me speechless. Erik maintained our eye contact a little bit longer, then turned around and went to do what I asked him to. What I ordered him to. I needed a longer while to calm down my own breathing.

I borrowed Erik’s powers to unlock and open the door to my room, and got inside without any word. The familiar presence just lit up at my arrival, but I made a point of not looking at him right away. My disinterest was obviously faked, but I already did a remarkable job of making him wait almost half an hour for me, and didn’t want to waste it. I couldn’t miss how Erik’s metal sense was just glued to a box I carried on my lap.

“I thought we could have some fun with this,” I said, placing the box on a nightstand.

“With the silverware?” Even in the position he was in, he still managed to sound sarcastic.

“I’m sure you could change it into something more creative.”

Finally I looked up at him. He stood on the other side of the bed, completely naked just as I asked him to, but apparently comfortable and self assured in his bare skin, and with a good reason. I could spend hours just admiring his body, even with all the scars, but the casualness in which he was exhibiting himself to my gaze was what made it truly enticing.

“You’re aware that it’s actual silver?” he asked incredulously.

I couldn’t suppress a little smirk.

“Yes, I’m aware, darling. Only the best for you.”

“At least it’s not gold, I guess.”

“Oh, gold is too soft and malleable, it would be of no use… for cutlery of course. Now come here, dear.”

He circled the bed and stopped right before me with bright, curious eyes. He didn’t know what’s going to happen, but I didn’t feel any suspicion or wariness from him. It was one of the very first times in his adult life when he actually anticipated something to happen, not dreaded it.

“Undress me.”

In other circumstances I would be opposed to the very idea of this as a show of patronization, but this time it was clear who is in charge here, and that he’s following my instructions, not doing something with me that I didn’t like. I let him establish his own pace though, and he settled on a slow, methodical work, folding every piece of clothing and putting them next to his. I could feel it when peace settled over his mind just because of this simple, repetitive work, and his calmness was transfered into my own mind as well. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, his cock already half hard and I could see the beginnings of a rose blush on his high cheekbones.

“You look beautiful, love,” I said and he looked at me with a heartbreaking amount of surprise and gratitude. “Come down here.” I gestured.

He gracefully slid to his knees to the floor right by my feet, and looked up at me in a way that made my breath hitch. I reached with one hand and combed his hair with it, as he lazily leaned to my touch. He was the most perfect creature I encountered on this Earth.

_ I want to take care of you, my treasure, and make you feel so good you won’t remember anything else. How does it sound? _

_ Charles, please! _ I could hear desperation in his voice.

_ If you’re uncomfortable at any moment just think it aloud. _

He nodded against my hand, but in his mind I found that he doubted if he’d be using this. I needed him to know that he would be safe no matter what.

“On the bed, darling,” I ordered aloud and watched as he eagerly got to his feet and climbed on the mattress, giving me a look on his perfectly shaped ass. I transferred too, but with way less performance. “Do you want me to control you?” I asked, just to be sure.

He let a shaky exhale and looked at me with wide eyes.

_ Could you? _

“Everything you like, my dearest” I promised.

I overrode his motoric functions and arranged him to my liking: on his stomach, with his ass across my lap, and head resting against his folded arms. In this position he looked comfortable and relaxed, but I felt as a white hot wave of arousal shot straight through him, and through me as well as an aftereffect. The only thing I didn’t control was his breathing, just to hear how it quickened noticeably.

“Are you comfortable?”

He confirmed with a muffled humm. I slapped his ass with no real force behind it, but just because it was already there. He exhaled with a little moan.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good.”

I petted lightly the reddened area, and didn’t suppress a shudder that came through Erik. He basked in a praise, and at the same time the slight humiliation of my handling only excited him further. Very nice. I wanted to explore it more. I squeezed his abused buttcheek with one hand as I stroked his muscled back with the other.

“You look so pretty for me,” I praised heartfeltly. “You don’t have to worry here, you don’t have to decide. Just let me do all the work.”

He squirmed with the uncomfortable feeling of being appreciated and patronized at the same time, and he loved this discomfort. Now matter how much he tried to even his breath, it still was leaving him in little moans and gasps. I decided that those were the most perfect sounds I ever heard.

“I should keep you like that, such a pretty little thing, just like you should be. Mine.”

I listened if I crossed some line here, but Erik surprised me once again.

“Yours!”

“Good boy, are you?”

“Yes, Charles.”

I used his powers to bring lube, that we learned to put in a little metal jar at the very beginning. He felt it too of course, and would be squirming, if I only let him, but as it was now, he delighted in his inability to do so instead. But instead of getting back to work I trailed the cold metal against Erik’s spine and watched as his skin is covered with goosebumps.

“For how long have you wanted me to do this?” I wondered.

“Too long.”

Although it was the truth… “It’s not really what I’m asking, my heart.”

The next answer took him longer, and I could feel his relief that at least he doesn’t have to look at me directly. As if he should feel any embarrassment at all after what passed between us.

_ From the very beginning _ , he finally sent.  _ The moment you get your hands on me… I thought about you holding me down. Before I even started to trust you. _

“Oh.” That was honestly a humbling knowledge.  _ But you had so many things happening to you since then, so many people trying to hold you against your will. _

_ You are  _ nothing _ like them. _

I felt properly chastised by the sincerity and strength of his statement. I let him know by both mental and physical caress. He pretended to shrug, but I could feel that he’s actually delighting in it. I decided on positive reinforcement, so I slicked my fingers with lube and slipped one between his buttocks, gently massaging the skin there. I also withdrew my control over his body just to see how he immediately melted under my touch. That was encaptivating.

I pushed my first finger in and this time there was nothing to stop Erik from squirming around it. I found his prostate and attacked it lovingly. He arched his back and grabbed the sheet so hard it actually tore. I made him loosen his grip.

“Ahh- Charles!”

“Yes, my love?” I pretended to not know.

“Could you, ah- go a little faster?”

“Hmm. I could.”

He fought a bit more, but I quickly felt him surrender.

“Charles, please!”

I obliged him by slipping another finger in, then moving them gently in and out. His hole was already loose from the last time I played with it not that long ago, but I wanted to be sure I’m not hurting him. And if he got frustrated and tried to fuck back onto my fingers, it was only an added value. But now I was getting impatient, getting the third finger in, and using my thumb to massage Erik’s perineum. A weak mewling he let out was probably the most perfect sound I’ve ever heard.

I knew I could bring him off just by fingering his ass, and not even touching his cock, but also I didn’t want it to end so soon. I intended to completly fuck Erik’s brain out so he wouldn’t even considering leaving for a long time. With that in mind I backed off and let him calm down a bit.

“What the fuck, Charles?!” he cried when he was finally able to speak.

“I don’t want it to be over yet,” I explained evenly.

“It doesn’t have to, just don’t stop like that, for fuck’s sake!”

It was giving me some terrible ideas.

“You’re throwing around a lot of fucks, my dear. Is it a request?”

“What?”

After all he still tried to be in control, and that simply wouldn’t do. I pressed a hand between his shoulder blades as he was just trying to lift himself up, and just to be sure took away his ability to resist, as I pushed him back.

“I will get you off, if you need it so much.”

“Oh, thank fuck!”

So that was the third one from the moment I started counting. Again I borrowed his gift to grab the content of the box I brought before, silver moulding together easier than I thought. The fact that we didn’t have any actual dildos in the room (or in the mansion) was awful, but there were other important purchases and I couldn’t really excuse going around sex shops. But this was going to be even better.

I held in my hand that massive, penis-shaped chunk of metal, carefully warmed it up, and then generously coated in lube. I concealed from Erik what I’m doing, so when a metal cock pushed at his entrance, he actually yelped. Since I  _ distinctly _ remember promising him an orgasm, I was not careful at all as I just slammed the dildo inside and proceeded to fuck him relentlessly, just the way I always wanted, but after Cuba thought irreversibly impossible. Erik squirmed as I found his prostate and attacked it without stopping, so it was just a matter of moments before he came with a cry, and violently clenched around the toy.

But then I went on as if nothing happened, quickly pushing him into oversensitivity - maybe a bit slower and not as relentless, but still it made him thrash, whine and grab uselessly at bedsheets. I was terrible with how I managed to get him off again with a hoarse cry, this time completely dry.

“Charles, enough!” he managed to push between the gasps and only then I stopped.

“As you wish, my love. I thought you wanted to get off, didn’t you?”

“You fucking asshole…” he croaked.

I just admired my handwork, Erik splayed over my lap sweaty and shaky, with come sticking him into the linen beneath and with a metal dildo still embedded inside his hole. His mind was just a white noise, completely overloaded with pleasure. He was perfect like this and I wanted to keep him this way forever. I wasn’t even too focused on getting off myself with such mental and visual simulation right before me. But still, I was nowhere near being done.

“Roll over, darling.”

When Erik let out only an unintelligible sound I took over his exhausted muscles and flipped him on his back. He tried to glare at me, but that dazed, fucked-out look really defiled any attempt to threaten me. I smiled at him brightly and patted his flushed cheek.

“You’re doing great. How about some cleaning?”

I dragged my fingers through the come smeared on his stomach and then pushed them against Erik’s lips. He made a disgruntled sound at first, but then I saw his eyes flutter closed and he obediently licked my hand clean. I was discovering some primal and possessive instincts I was never aware of, just by seeing Erik like that, giving himself to me so utterly. He was completely soft and willing as I rearranged his body to my liking, with knees bent and thighs parted widely, so I had access to his used and pink hole from another angle. With all this, the dildo was still inside him, held by the borrowed gift, but now I grabbed it again with my hand. Erik inhaled shakily.

“Charles?” He sounded unsure.

_ If you want me to stop…? _

“No.”  _ Don’t stop _ , he begged with his mind, even as his body was too exhausted.

I started a slower pace this time, but played with the shape of the dildo a bit. With each thrust making it a tiny bit bigger in diameter, or hooking just so that it poked at his prostate better. Erik was shuddering and moaning, but completely unresisting, as he finally let himself be dragged down to the deepest and most primal part of his mind. The part that wanted him to roll over and show his soft underbelly to someone he trusted not to hurt him. It was a need he tried to fight off or bury deep down for so many years he almost forgot he ever wanted this, the certainty and comfort of the trust well placed.

I wrenched another, purely mental orgasm out of him, and let the metal cock slip out, slick and glistening. I only wished it was me, and that I could fill him full of seed to drip from him on my fingers, so I could feed him this the same as I did with his come. Maybe if we were to prepare for this, but now I had to improvise with what I had. And what a thrilling perspective that was, that he’s actually willing to stay, that I could have him in my bed tomorrow, and the day after, not fearing the moment he disappears again. Suddenly I needed him far closer, and he actually whined when I removed the dildo from him, his stretched hole clenching repeatedly on nothing.

“Come here, my heart,” I said at the same time as I manipulated his boneless body up.

He looked at me drowsily, ready to just flop into my arms and sleep, but I held him on his knees only to lower his body on the waiting toy once again. He was truly perfect like this, when I made him impale himself on the dildo again and again with increasing pace. His strong muscles were straining, and his cock made a valiant attempt to raise again, only half hard and flushed red. I put my hand onto it, and as Erik was raising from the metal cock in his ass, he was fucking into my palm, with his come serving as a slick. He came the last time like that, breathless and with his head thrown back.

Finally I let him rest. I lowered him gently in my arms, tossed the dildo away and cleaned him carefully with the soft towels. He was that warm, pliant weight in my arms, utterly sated and satisfied, and mine. I didn’t really sleep that night, instead I watched over his dreamless sleep, inhaling that familiar scent and thinking about the future, how it would be to live with him by my side, tucked safely against my chest and finally warming my cold and frostbitten heart.


End file.
